Twists and Turns on the Pole
by shakeahand55
Summary: Grantaire and Éponine take pole dancing class, Éponine and Cosette are dating and it's all happy rainbows and puppies. A fill from the Les Mis Kink Meme.


Title: Twists and Turns on the Pole

Pairing: Enjolras/Grantaire, Éponine/Cosette and Joly/Musichetta/Bossuet

Summary: Grantaire and Éponine take pole dancing class, Éponine and Cosette are dating and it's all happy rainbows and puppies.

Note: Part 5 of the Series but this takes place before House Warming Party back near the end of the first semester of College so I might re-order the Series to make this the first one if that makes it easier on everyone.

* * *

He looked at the time on his iPhone, it was a Christmas gift from Enjolras after his old cell phone was wrecked after it fell out of his bag into a puddle at the beginning of December and then was stepped on and cracked.

He dropped it back into his bag beside his water bottle, the beginners should be done soon and then it should just be him and Éponine in the studio, the instructor leaving them to go teach her yoga class.

They both had 30 minutes until they had to go meet the guys, Cosette and Musichetta at the Musain, they were throwing Enjolras a small party there, he got the last position in a class at Institut des sciences et technologies de Paris (ParisTech) to get his PHD in Public Policy and Adminstration.

He'd be starting at ParisTech in September and Grantaire couldn't be happier, Enjolras had been looking for a spot in that school for since his second year in high school and all his studying was going to go towards him getting a spot there to get his PHD.

It was only January right now and the first semester was over and things were going great, he had a bit of a hangover right now but that was nothing new, Éponine and him went bar hopping last night, Cosette and Enjolras weren't very happy but it's not like they do it all the time, they were celebrating passing first semester of their first year of College.

They had managed to get both Cosette and Enjolras to come with them for a bit before they both left to go back to their own place saying they needed to study or citing a headache leaving both of them alone, Enjolras driving Cosette back to her dorm and himself home with Grantaire's car, he'd be back to pick them both up later when they were done drinking.

He finished his stretches and was getting ready to start; the instructor was showing the beginners how to do the warm ups the right way for the tenth time that he's been here and Éponine was already doing the splits upside down on the pole.

She looked like she's been here for a while already, and he was late so she would already be here going at it alone wondering where he was and if he'd show up, sometimes he didn't and she was here alone but he always made those times up to her.

"I remember when we were the beginners, sure didn't take us long to get the hang of it" she said with a laugh, he never seemed to hear her and she just froze looking at him even as his back was to her she could still tell something was off.

Last night everything was normal, he acted and looked ok but today, something was off and it worried her, actually the last few classes he's been off.

"Are you alright R" she asked, her legs wrapped around the pole like she was a child going down it, she enjoyed doing this on top of her Dance Studies and she loved that Grantaire did it as well, now they just needed to get Cosette to join.

She knew Enjolras would never join them, so she'd be happy enough with Cosette by her side on the other pole, she could teach her everything she knew, she'd be as happy as a dog with a new bone.

She knew she'd get a good job and make a good bit of money, then she could legally adopt her little brother Gavroche, who loved Cosette which made it even better, her brother loved her girlfriend and they got along and things were perfect she could puke rainbows she was so happy.

They could all live together, be happy and things would be good, they'd never have to wonder where the next meal was coming from, they wouldn't have to go back on the streets and they wouldn't have to worry about their parents or being apart ever again.

He turned to her, gave her a smile and stood up straight pushing his hair out of his face; he forgot to put his hat that he wears to keep his hair out of his face in his bag this morning before he left, so he'd just have to suffer right now.

"You know if you keep going through your warm ups that fast you might actually get something done this class instead of just doing warm ups like the last 2 days" she said as she twisted down the pole.

"Where is your head at R?" she asked wishing she was closer so she could kick him as she twisted around the pole, kicking her feet out on purpose hoping to hit him but she knew she wouldn't.

"Nowhere" he said gripping the pole in front of him before swinging his body up and out, like a flag and moving his legs, as if he was walking up steps as he moved around the pole, up and down it as he went moving his hands and body.

"And that would be the problem. Did you guys have a fight this morning? "she asked upside down, her left leg wrapped around the pole, her right one pointed straight out behind her to make her look like a L, she slid down the pole slowly.

Sure Grantaire got drunk last night but not that much and Enjolras knew he had cut back a lot since College started, before College he used to be so drunk he would pass out after a while, day or night and he showed up to the café when he still worked there drunk and was almost fired.

"No I'm just tired, I haven't really been sleeping that great and my father is trying to get in touch with me. I think that might be the reason I haven't been sleeping worrying about that" he said his voice rough, like her own father, bringing his up was rough subject and none of their friends did.

"I might be getting sick, I've been staying away from Enjolras, excluding last night because he finally let me drag him out for a night of fun, but I don't want to make him sick he's got too much to study for his exams" he let out a tiny laugh and hoisted his body up the pole and twisted himself to he could do a handstand holding the pole and his body 5 feet off the ground.

Both Éponine and he had the beginners looking at them, the instructor showing them all what they could work up to if they kept at it, he smirked and dropped out of the handstand and kicked out letting the pole guide him as he slid to the floor with his body wrapped around the pole, controlling his spin as he went.

Once he hit the floor, on his knees he just watched Éponine do her thing taking a breather as he took a drink from his water bottle "yep totally getting something, I'm tired after that" he said softly before glancing at the people near the front of the room.

"Think they like it?" he asked as she laughed "you know they do" she said bending backwards and gripping the bottom of the pole wrapping her legs around the top part of the pole before letting it guide her descent to the floor.

He laughed as the beginners looked shocked, "you should tell Enjolras to show up the next time we have a class, I think his jaw would drop" she said laughing as she moved up and down, twisting and turning like she swimming in water her moves graceful.

The instructor told all the beginners that was it for the day, they got through learning all the warm ups and didn't want to overdo it, so class was done and they all cleared out pretty fast leaving them both alone.

"And you should get Cosette to join; she'd like it as much as he would." Grantaire said his hands on his legs; he was leaning back on the pole taking deep breaths, thinking of Enjolras learning how to do this before shaking his head a blush starting to spread on his pale face.

"Has Enjolras ever seen you on the pole? Does he even know you do this?" she asked dropping to her knees in front of her pole and grabbing a drink from her water bottle and hitting start on her phone and music started playing "yes now that they are all gone we can have some music, I like it better that way" she said as he nodded, so did he.

"No to every question…I told him I was taking fencing at the start of the year, I already know how to do that anyway, they all think I'm just working on my fencing with a bunch of guys from the gym. I've never told them other wise and they never ask…do they know you do it?" he asked wiping his forehead; he could feel a headache coming on.

"Yeah…poor Courf looked like a happy puppy I felt bad for telling him no one was allowed to watch the class since I didn't know if they knew about you. He knows where the class is, he's been to the studio before I was sure his eyes were going to pop out when he saw the poles, but he was going to meet someone in the other studio to the left" she said laughing as she remembered his face when he found out and when he saw the poles in person.

She took another drink then dropped the bottle and started to swing around the pole to the music, she laughed again before moving away from the poles and doing the splits and stretching at the same time.

"When do we need to leave to get to the Musain on time?" she asked rolling out of the splits then getting up and walking back to her pole watching him as she fixed her hair tighter into the pony tail it was in.

"Soon, if you want to shower beforehand and you might need it how long have you been here?" he asked laughing as she gave him the finger before reaching down and ruffling his hair, he blew it out of his face and grinned.

"Jerk, get up and twist your ass on this pole and get your money's worth in here" she said walking around the pole then jumping and grabbing it as high up as she could before lifting her body and wrapping her leg, where it bends at the knee around the pole, and holding herself where she was.

"Alright don't get your panties in a twist and I get my money's worth all the time in here, now shut up and let me hear the music" he said couching slightly and pushing his hair back again.

Using the pole he pulled himself up from his knees with one hand behind him and leaned into the pole before twisting and placing his other hand above him and lifted his body up and started to twist his body every which way around the pole.

Neither of them knew that their friends along with Cosette and Enjolras were walking down the hall and were almost at the open door to the studio where they were, they never heard them over their own laughter and music.

"Are you sure we are allowed to come in here Courf, won't Éponine and the class be annoyed by us" Bossuet asked, his arm around Joly's shoulder as they followed the others down the hall towards the studio, Enjolras in front of them checking his email on his phone and Musichetta behind them talking with Cosette, the others mixed behind or in front of them, Courfeyrac in the lead.

He wouldn't shut up once he found out Éponine took pole dancing classes, it's all he would talk about around the guys, and Cosette didn't really believe him when he told her but she tagged along anyway because if it was true she knew it'd be amazing for their sex life.

Not that Éponine wasn't already bendy or their sex life wasn't amazing, but just knowing she could pole dance well it did things to her that one does not talk about in public.

He finally talked them into sneaking in with him to the studio, he's been trying since December when he found out and he finally got them to cave in and come with him and he's glad he did because it wouldn't have been as fun if it was just him.

"It's fine, I saw the instructor leaving so it should only be Éponine in here" he whispered as he could hear music echoing around the room followed by laughter as they got closer to the open door.

"I'll get Enjolras to text Grantaire and tell him to get his…holy fuck" he froze in the door to the studio where he knew Éponine was, and he could see her jump and grab the pole it as high up as she could before lifting her body and wrapping her leg, where it bends at the knee around the pole, and holding herself where she was.

He could see and hear Grantaire coughing before he pushed back his hair out of his face, which was pale with a hint of red before he pulled himself up from his knees with one hand behind him and leaned into the pole before twisting and placing his other hand above him and lifted his body up and started all different types of twists with his body around the pole.

Enjolras walked into his back, "Courf what-" he looked up and could see them both over his shoulder, Éponine upside down spinning down the pole and, his eyes grew wide and he could hear himself suck in a quick breath, his phone going into his pants pocket.

There was Grantaire holding his body flat like he was lying in a bed with his arms to the side holding himself up on the pole before slowly laying back more until he was upside down his arms not shaking once as he held himself there, his hair fanning out beneath him.

Enjolras could hear the others as they noticed what was going on in the room in front of them, Cosette pushing her way to the front to where he was standing beside Courfeyrac, he glanced over and she looked like he was sure he did as she took in the scene.

Éponine was beside Grantaire both of them on poles, her body circling the pole as she twisted around it laughing as a new song started to play, he could hear Grantaire laugh and watched as he stopped spinning and let go of pole he was on and walk over to her bag and pick up her phone and change the song, she kicked him lightly in the side of the head when he walked passed her.

"Bitch put that back on, I want to see you try that flip you do with that song going…you know you like it" she said as a new song started, Cosette could hear as a male started to sing, she licked her lips as she watched Éponine.

Just because Courfeyrac was right about this she still wasn't going to show that it shocked her, surprised her or made her very happy, at least she was going to try because damn didn't Éponine look good twisting and bending every which way.

"No too bad, I'll show you the flip stop nagging me" he said with a smile, covering his mouth as he coughed before pushing his hair back and suddenly he was doing a handstand, holding it steady then slowly dropping his leg so it rested on the pole, his legs almost forming a V.

She laughed again and moved her body so her one arm was under her body and it looked like she was sitting in thin air a few feet from the floor as she watched him, he slowly dropped out of the handstand cracked his knuckles walked around the pole then with both hands took hold of it and as fast as he could flipped his body without letting go of the pole.

She nodded "very good…now one hand!" she said her eyes wide, she kicked her legs in and out putting one above her head then bringing it back straight out in front of her "in a minute, you should try the one handed flip" he said before shaking his head.

He started to climb his pole and shift his body, he was almost to the top, his left leg wrapped around at the knee when she gasped and let go of where she was holding herself falling and hitting the floor letting out a tiny groan.

He looked down to see her then followed her gaze to the door to see Enjolras, Cosette, Courfeyrac and everybody else standing there watching them, looks of shock on their faces and Cosette and Enjolras had the same look on theirs, pure lust.

He didn't have time to really think about Enjolras's face or him in general before he let go of the pole in shock and slipped, Éponine cringing as she seen him do so and the others rushing forward as if that would stop him from falling the 9 feet to the wood floor below.

His leg saved him but he didn't have time to slow his body before he hit the pole with his back hard knocking the wind out of him, the pole shaking a bit and leaving him upside down, his face at the height of Enjolras's neck who now stood in front of him with the others, he smiled and waved towards them.

"Hi" was all he could say before he coughed, he could see Cosette and Joly crouched down beside Éponine and Musichetta smiling as she looked at them both from where she stood with her hands on her hips.

"You alright Ép?" he asked before he started to cough again, he could feel his chest heaving and knew they could all hear him wheezing "yea I'm good just a bruise nothing else" she said standing up and fixing her shirt and taking her hair out of the pony tail with a smile.

"How about you" she asked tilting her head as she looked at him "nah just a bruise as well" he coughed and knew he should get up now before all the blood rushed to his head making his headache even worse.

Enjolras and the others were far enough away that he knew he wouldn't hit them so he placed his hands above his head on the pole the right one below the left, pointed to the floor since he was upside down, and unwrapped his leg this time controlling himself as he moved his body away from the pole so he was straight out, once again like a flag this time facing the floor.

He finished the move and put his body right-side up and was closer to the floor, so he let go of the pole and fell the last few inches to the floor, pushing his hair out of his face, coughing and wiping his hands on his pant legs, Éponine started to laugh as the music changed to the song Bad Things.

"Hi" he said again after he coughed and wheezed, yep his back would be bruised after that for sure, at least he didn't fall that would of really hurt, he might of even broke something with his luck.

"Wow" Jehan was the first person to say anything "wow just about covers it" Combeferre said nudging Courfeyrac in the side with a grin "you pole dance" was all Enjolras said, a blank look on his face now but Grantaire could see a light in his eyes.

"It is an exercise I'll have you know" Éponine said moving to her bag to turn off her music, she could almost feel Cosette's eyes on her as she moved "we usually aren't that clumsy" Grantaire said as she smiled and he laughed.

"You guys shocked us…but I guess we don't need to hide where we get off to 3 times a week anymore" he said turning and waving back towards the poles "yes before you say anything I don't taking fencing, I'm already pretty good at that, I've been coming here with Éponine all those times" he said shrugging his shoulders.

"When did you start doing this?" Enjolras asked eyebrows raised "we both started in July last year. We were fast learners, the instructor leaves us to our own thing most times and just teaches the class to the beginners around us" he said cracking his fingers again before turning and heading to get his bag, Éponine doing the same.

"What are you doing?" Cosette asked as Enjolras stepped forward to follow Grantaire to the pole where his stuff was "getting our stuff, don't we have to get to the Musain now?" Éponine asked, Enjolras shook his head.

"Nah we aren't in a hurry it's open all night…what do you think if we just stay here for now…you guys show us what you can do" Enjolras said letting out a smile as he touched Grantaire's shoulder making him turn and drop the bag he had picked up.

"You know" he smiled "I think this might be better than the get together at the café" he said before reaching out and grabbing Grantaire's face and pulling it to him kissing him, Musichetta sighed happily, Bossuet wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him.

Cosette laughed before pushing Éponine up against one of the poles and kissing her, her left hand on her waist and her other hand in Éponine's hair, Joly looked at the poles like they were going to kill him and Bahorel laughed as Combeferre sighed loudly.

Feuilly watched them all for a few minutes before poking Jehan in the side then they both headed over to the floor to ceiling mirror and Jehan started to look at himself in it before twirling around muttering to himself verses for sonnets or poems, Feuilly was fixing his hair in the mirror eyeing them all behind him.

Courfeyrac laughed like a little kid before rushing over to a pole and trying to swing on it like he had seen them both doing, Enjolras pulled back from Grantaire, he was wheezing again and covered his mouth as he let out another cough but he was smiling, Joly stepped back even further from the poles and bumped into Musichetta who laughed and took his hand.

"That sounds like a fun idea, I'm sure we can think of something to show them eh Éponine" he laughed when he turned to see her still up against the pole her arms now around Cosette's waist pulling her to her "mind you she might be busy for a while" he said.

His headache was still there pounding in his head but he wouldn't let it, his coughing or wheezing wreck this, Enjolras looked like he wanted to jump him then and there and he wasn't mad that he never told him that did this.

"Screw you" he heard Éponine say "like you're any better" she said in between kissing Cosette "she's got a point" Grantaire said "are we any better Enjolras?" he asked with a grin before wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him back towards him kissing him.

"And you didn't want anyone to show up here Éponine" Courfeyrac said before letting out a groan as he hit the floor "this place is awesome, Cosette looks like she'll push you through the pole if she kisses you any harder and Enjolras looks like he's this close to jumping Grantaire's bones right now" he said getting up off the floor.

"Please don't by the way I don't want to see that. Ok but enough, save the sexy times for your own homes and one of you come and show me some sexy pole dancer moves…ok no Éponine come and show me some sexy pole dancer moves Grantaire you're not my type" he laughed as both Éponine and Grantaire gave him the finger while still attached via lips to their other half.


End file.
